A variety of sound amplifying systems are known to improve the listening ability of individuals with different hearing deficiencies and preferences. Some of these provide shapes customized to match the shape of the intended recipient's ear canal.
Many sound producing devices require that the sound output be placed in or close to the ear. When inside the ear two conditions are required 1) that the device provides a good acoustic seal and reduced vibration which is important for device performance and sound quality, and 2) that the device fits comfortably in the ear. Existing methods take many forms including the use of ear domes or ear tips that fit inside the ear and connect to an electronic device or inflated or infused membranes/balloons or sheaths that are filled while inside the ear to capture and create a custom shape which then connects to an electronic device.
Custom shaped ear pieces are regularly used throughout industries that include ear plug production, hearing protection, hearing aid manufacture, assisted listening device manufacture, and headphone products. One such existing process for creating a custom ear piece is to insert a balloon or sheath into the ear, and while it is in the ear the balloon is filled. Known approaches share the concept of a deflated membrane inserted into the ear and then filled with a substance that conforms to the surface of the inner and outer ear. However that is the extent of the concept limiting the choice of fitting systems to the filled balloon.
Another method of adapting sound producing devices to the ear is through the use of pre molded ear domes or ear tips that fit inside the ear and connect to an electronic device. This concept is common to everything from hearing aids to off-the-shelf earplugs, to common mp3 ear buds.
In these existing designs the domes and filled membrane are designed to provide three functions: 1) as the ear surface interface 2) as the sound bore for transmitting sound into the ear, and 3) as the air vent to allow air passage into and out of the ear. One disadvantage of these approaches is that the material used is not sound dampening and therefore transmits acoustic energy out of the ear potentially causing acoustic feedback and limiting the gain (amplification) of the instrument. Another is that the venting is nonexistent in the case of the filled membrane.
While the above noted products and methods can improve the amplification needs and preferences of various users, there continues to be a need for improved systems and methods which are flexible as well as comfortable with reduced feedback and easy to use.